Transmitting content between network devices is a common task in various applications. The network devices can be mobile communication devices, computers, peripheral devices, PDAs, photo cameras, multimedia devices, etc.
A Digital Picture Frame (DPF) is a multimedia device that can display digital pictures. The digital picture frame usually has support for mass storage interfaces such as USB, SD/MMC and Compact Flash. It can also provide some internal storage. Some versions also have support for Ethernet, WIFI and Bluetooth. Pictures are usually displayed in a slideshow. Some digital picture frame platforms play movie clips and MP3s. Digital picture frames have become increasingly popular because of the widespread use of digital photos that usually do not get printed any more. As the digital picture frame becomes a more popular multimedia device, suggestions have been made to integrate additional communication interfaces in the digital picture frame, e.g. a GPRS module in order to transfer pictures from the Internet.
Another possibility for transferring data is Near Field Communication (NFC), which is a short-range wireless technology with speeds up to 424 kbit/s. The communication mode can be peer-to-peer read/write or Tag reader/writer mode. When an NFC enabled device touches another peer or a Tag, a data transfer occurs. NFC is mainly intended for light data transfer and data transmission can be secured. All leading mobile technology manufacturers support this technology as it provides an intuitive and simple solution for many applications. These applications range from URL transfer, digital rights transfer, access control and ticketing, payment etc.